dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paleo Insanity Incident
The ''''Paleo Insanity Incident' '''was an influencial period of time between January and June 2010, when Imperial Hub between the Paleo Insanity community and Giganotosaurus Fan's Troll Army. It took place on the Xobor-based forum, Paleo Insanity, destroyed the site, and was one of the most devastating time periods ever known in the history of the community. Causes Relative to its battle-ready counterpart, Prehistopia, Paleo Insanity had relatively flimsy security. For one thing, no registration code was needed, allowing spam bots to easily breach the security. Also, once an account was registered, a user could log in immediately with no administrator approval. Worse, in early 2010, the forum's Administrator, Stygimoloch, dissapeared, for reasons he has yet to reveal. Stygimoloch was also easily tricked by Pincus Shain, which may have been one of the reasons that the incident occured at all. Beginning Compared to other forums in the empire, Paleo Insanity was only active for a very short period of time. The forum was opened in late December 2009, as a place for users to flee too and discuss in peace, away from the war that was ongoing at the time. Stygimoloch's quick thinking more or less saved the comunity from destruction. However, in January 2010, Stygimoloch ended up spending more time on Topix than he did on Paleo Insanity. PI was left abandoned by him for many days, and, due to its poor security, spam acounts began to sign up freely. Later in January, and February, Stygimoloch eventually left Paleo Insanity, Topix, and all the other sites he regularly visited. It was a devastating blow to the comunity, and left Paleo Insanity almost completely defenceless. As a direct result, Spinosaur King, a former moderator of Paleo Insanity, created his own forum, Prehistopia, for the users of Paleo Insanity and Topix to flee too. Prehistopia was an imediate success, and users began fleeing Paleo Insanity, on which 5 spam accounts had already signed up. A few users, including Spinosaur King himself, tried to keep the forum active, but their attempts proved futill. By mid february, Paleo Insanity was almost compl;etely abandoned, and 20 spam accounts had already signed up, with more appearing virtually every day. Spam Bot Crisis February was a good month on Prehistopia, with more and more users signing up. Paleo Insanity also had more users sign up, but these were different, most of them CPU spam accounts. They provided links to obscene websites, including porn forums and other vulgar and/or sexual places. By the end of February, there were over 30 spam accounts, and their presence was unsettling enough to send the final, most determined users into retreat. Additionally, some human spammers arrived, trolled the forum for awhile, and then upon realizing that the forum was abandoned, left. But their spam threads and posts crippled the forum even further. Paleo Insanity was completely empty for several weeks, except for ever-increasing numbers of CPU spam accounts. No humans, in the community or otherwise, visited the forum for at least a month. By April, there were almost 50 spam accounts on Paleo Insanity. It was around that time that three Prehistopians, Spinosaur King, Spinodontosaurus, and Lord of the Allosaurs, returned to Paleo Insanity, hoping that the spam bots had left. But they were dissapointed to find even more spam bots on the forum. In an attempt to save Paleo Insanity, Spinosaur King posted an urgent message to Stygimoloch, pleading him to come back to Paleo Insanity and saved the forum. He also made a thread with LOTA and Spinodon, discussing possible plans for what to do about the forum, only to have it viciously trolled by the spam accounts. Not knowing what else to do, the three users fled back to Prehistopia. But the open invitation to come to Paleo Insanity was seen, not by Stygimoloch, but by another, less welcome user.... Arrival of the Trolls Throughout the rest of April, more and more spam bots signed up to Paleo Insanity. But, cleverly hidden among them, were members of the New Troll Army. Immediately, they began trolling the forum, seemingly led by a well-known Youtube troll, Psycho Spot. Psycho Spot, along with about 3 other trolls, posted offensive spam comments in an attempt to flush out the users which they believed were still viewing the forum. Spinosaur King, Lord of the Allosaurs, and Spinodontosaurus tried to chase the trolls off, but they persisted. They sent more invitations to Stygimoloch, urging him to come back, but this proved to be futile. By May 2010, there were over 100 spam bots, and at least 6 or 7 human trolls attacking the forum. Psycho Spot dissapeared for a few days, and then returned, along with the leader of the troll army, Giganotosaurus Fan, previously an extremely powerful troll of Topix. Eagerly, Giganotosaurus Fan began blasting the three users with insults. They attempted to respond, but as skilled as the three contributors were, Giganotosaurus Fan was far superior to them and defeated them in battle in a matter of minutes. The three users discussed battle plans, and decided that, because of their lacking administrator or even moderator rights, the best hope for Paleo Insanity was for them to launch attacks on Giga Fan from all directions. Spinosaur King declared the start of the Great Paleo Insanity War on May 14, 2010, in a last ditch attempt to chase off Giganotosaurus Fan and his troll army... The Great Paleo Insanity War Spinosaur King, Spinodontosaurus, and Lord of the Allosaurs blasted Giga Fan with jokes, insults, and personal attacks in an attempt to chase him off. But every time the users tried to push Giga Fan back, he would redouble his efforts. Giga Fan soon dominated the PM system, and not long afterwards, the main forum itself. The war continued, more and more fiercely, with Giga Fan constantly being on the offensive. After a few days of almost non-stop fighting, the war ended. Giga Fan had easily defeated the three users, and after declaring his glory, quickly took over Paleo Insanity and essentially turned it into a troll forum. Utterly defeated, Spino King, Spinodon, and LOTA retreated. Over the next few days, Giga Fan continued to destroy Paleo Insanity beyond recognition. All of the threads on the forum had been flushed out, and replaced with troll threads. However, Giga Fan's domination was about to come to an end... ﻿ Category:Disasters Category:Paleo Insanity